Braidsmaid it up!
by Odestalovebaby
Summary: "Peeta and I are getting married!" Katniss exclaim on the phone at 3 am waking me up "You're going to be my bridesmaid Annie, right?" "Of course!" I answer in a sleepy voice to my best friend and former college roommate. And that is why I find myself here on the reunion to prepare the wedding siting next to no one else but Finnick Odair, Panem's sweetheart. Odesta AU!


_"Peeta and I are getting married!" Katniss exclaim on the phone at 3 am waking me up "You're going to be my bridesmaid, right?"_

_"Of course!" I answer in a sleepy voice to my best friend and former college roommate._

_"Great! It will be in a month or so, I don't know! I am so happy now!" I can hear her laughing and crying of happiness, that is definitely something Katniss Everdeen doesn't do normally._

And that is why I find myself here on the reunion to prepare the wedding siting next to no one else but Finnick Odair, Panem's sweetheart, who I dislike the most, and trust me the feeling is mutual. We were friends but we grew apart.

"Aren't you looking lovely today, Cresta?" Finnick says in a flirty tone, which he knows I hate. We meet years ago when we were just kids, fooling arround on the beach.

"Can you just stop!" I snap at him, which only earns me a smirk and a glare from Katniss and the other people arround us.

"We decided that we will pair the bridemaids and the groomsman during the wedding." Peeta says, he and katniss are going to do everything together for the wedding, and that is a lovely thing, because if Katniss did everything alone, she would just yell at everyone.

"Alright, Gloss and Cashmere, I am sure you two twins won't mind, will you?" She says and they nod hugging each other tightly. "Okay, now Annie and Finnick."

"What?" me and Finnick yell at her. What the hell is she thinking? Me and Him, that won't work.

"That is not going to work" I say "We hate each other, can't I switch?" I ask her hopefully.

"Nope. Sorry Ann." Peeta says "We just wanted to put Cato and Clove together too and Gloss and Cash are always together, so you two were the only ones left."

"Sounds like you and me are going to spend a lot of time together Cresta." Finnick purrs in my ear and I glare at him woch only makes he smirks at me.

"Don't even start it Finnick." I say and he grins more.

"We decide that the pairs we created, will do something for the wedding." Katniss says and Peeta nods.

"Now you can leave. And get us something nice!" She says and I just stand there on the couch looking for my car keys on my purse when Finnick comes and sits next to me again.

"I know you still hates me, but can't we just try to get along? for Katniss and Peeta, please?" He says, almost begging, he knows I am still hurt for what he did.

"Fine, but don't expect me to become your best friend again, cause that won't work." I say and he smiles, a real smile, not the fake ones he gives all his girlfriends and everyone that comes anywhere near him, he does that like he is afraid of someone seeing the real him.

"Great, I was thinking that maybe we could make them something with seashells and knots, cause we are both good at it. what do you think?" he asks and I nod, I remember we used to make things like it when we were kids, before High school and before he started acting like an idiot, who ignored me.

"That would be nice, we could use it as a decoration for the party." I say and he nods.

"When do you want to do it?" he asks, he knows this things take time to make, it needs to be planned very carefully otherwise it just turns into a mess.

"As soon as we can, maybe friday." I say and he looks at the Callender on his phone and sighs.

"Good, that would give us about two weeks before the wedding. Why did they need to leave all the planning for the last-minute?" He ask me in a joyful tone.

"I wish I knew Finny, I wish I knew." I say, I barely realised I said his old nickname, the one I gave him all this years ago.

"Hah! You called me Finny! no one else ever calls me that Annie bannanie." He says and I blush, maybe the old happier days are coming back, but he always makes that to me.

"Don't you ever call me that!" I say and he laughs.

"I made you blush, of course I am calling you that!" He says and I laugh, he joins me and we laugh for a while until he frowns.

"I am sorry I did all that." he says, I know what he is talking about.

"Why? why you ignored me?" I ask and he frowns even more.

"I don't know, I just wanted to have people who liked me." He says and I frown as well.

"I like you, Mags liked you." I reply "Wasn't that enough?"

"I don't know, I am really sorry okay?" he says and I nod, Those were hard times for him, he lost his mother, his father and his sister on an accident and he begun living with his grandma Mags.

"I know you are." I say and I smirk, an idea on my mind. I get up and rub my knuckles on my forehead before doing the same to his.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks and I smirk at him.

"I am taking all the memories off, you silly." I smile.

"What? I don't understand?" he says a smile playing on his lips as well.

"You and me, we will start again. okay?" I say and he nods offering me his hand.

"Hello, I am Finnick Odair, and who are you young lady?" He asks and I smile even wider. "Have we meet before?"

"I am Annie Cresta, nice to meet you again. I think we meet as kids?" I say and we laugh again.

"Nice seeing you to, Annie Banannie." He smirks again.

Maybe being paired with Finnick Odair for this wedding isn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**This is just some fluffy one shot I decided to write today, I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
